


we all lie

by heyleliana



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyleliana/pseuds/heyleliana
Summary: хандра его ест потихоньку.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	we all lie

хандра его ест потихоньку, крошит по бокам, ложкой втыкается сверху, разламывает, прокручивает внутри.

ничего другого от своих двадцати с чем-то он и не ждал, но все равно разочаровался. как в любимом меме джинхёка, который тот кидал по любому поводу и без.

джинхёк исчез из его жизни слишком быстро, он и сделать ничего не успел, не судьба, разные люди, вселенная развела по противоположным углам.

_ложь._

не удержал, гордый слишком был, чтобы вцепиться и не отпускать, не слишком гордый, чтобы проверять его страницы в соцсетях время от времени и убеждаться, что у него все здорово, злиться, выкладывать в свои соцсети такие же фотографии, по сути не отражающие ничего.

_снова ложь._

усок джинхёку врал на каждом шагу. джинхёк не дурак, а усок плохой лжец. понимал, наверное, что ни во что хорошее это не выльется, а может, и нет. может, верил до последнего - а усок считал, что им от жизни нужны разные вещи, и ничего не говорил.

джинхёк его однажды потащил в какой-то клуб на какой-то концерт; усок слабо понимал, что происходит, но в ту ночь, кажется, жил, и за руку джинхёка держался крепко, боялся, что в толпе потеряет и больше не найдет. и потерял, но потом, а сперва они целовались за клубом, и у усока колени подгибались, потому что совсем рядом ходили люди.  
а потом джинхёк сказал те слова, которые усок никогда не хотел слышать, и перед глазами все почему-то поплыло. джинхёк ждал ответа. усок соврал. джинхёк вздохнул и все равно притянул его к себе. 

но это все в прошлом; в настоящем джинхёка нет уже давно. есть книги, которые усок ему так и не отдал, есть наушники, которые он забыл у него когда-то, есть - _боже _\- футболка его на пару размеров больше, есть другая каштановая макушка, до которой он даже может при большом желании дотянуться с высоты своего невеликого роста, которой усок тоже врет («да, это мои вещи, да, ёхан, серьезно, если ты еще раз спросишь, я прибегну к физическому насилию»), чужой щенячий взгляд и тупая тоска по тому, чего не было, но могло бы быть.

усоку хочется думать, что джинхёк тоже застрял, что он не один такой никчемный, что джинхёк тоже иногда не спит ночами и пролистывает свой инстаграм на два года вниз: общие фото давно удалены, но на их месте зияют дыры - или это у одного усока так?

усоку хочется думать, что джинхёк ему тоже врал, но в тот последний вечер джинхёк так смотрел на него, что у него до сих пор все внутри переворачивается, что ему до сих пор хочется удариться лицом об какую-нибудь стену, лишь бы выбить из себя все эти воспоминания, лишь бы больше не душило и в слишком реальных снах не возвращалось.

усоку хочется думать, что мир вокруг - матрица, и все вокруг - подделка, иллюзия, ненастоящее, что он никому не делал больно, что все его грехи - плод его воспаленной совести; ёхан смеется так глупо, что усок иной раз себя с трудом сдерживает от того, чтобы не сбежать и от него тоже.

наверное, это ему за джинхёка; ёхан мало похож на подарок от вселенной, на наказание - чуть больше, потому что усок в душе не понимает, как ёхан умудрился без потерь дожить до двадцати лет. не понимает и то, как и когда ёхан внезапно стал разбрасывать свои вещи по полу его, усока, квартиры, занимать душ по утрам на полчаса, не оставляя усоку шансов успеть к первой паре, и пытаться спалить _их _единственную сковородку. 

не понимает, откуда тогда эта непреходящая хандра, разлагающая его и проедающая до костей.

_и это тоже ложь._


End file.
